Feelings
by MisterLooneyTune
Summary: Serena has achieve so many goals in her life, but today she sets to achieve the most important goal yet.
1. Chapter 1

Feelings

 **Serena has achieve so many goals, but today she goes on a journey to achieve her most biggest and personal goal yet.**

 **WARNING! This story contains lemon and lots of it. If you can't handle such material, then press the back button. This story is Rated-M for a reason.**

 **I DO NOW OWN AYTHING FROM POKEMON! I'm just a fan with a creative mind.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _"Oh, Ash." God he was so good. I could feel his tongue working its way all over my body. It tickled my navel, up my stomach, pass my breasts and finally Ash's lips made its way to my lips. So we are: Two young people in love, butt naked, covered in sweat and making love on top of a huge bed. My hands started tracing all over his manly back and his hard rock abs. I look up and see fire in his brown eyes._

 _"Brace yourself, Serena," he warned me. His dick lined up so it could go in my pussy. I spread my legs wide open to give him good access._

 _"Okay. Here I go."_

 _His dick drilled inside me. I could feel it going so deep until it hit some kind of wall. I screamed to the top of my lungs. Even if someone was watching us, I didn't care cause Ash is all mine. His thrusts was almost too much for me to handle. I wrap my legs around his waist, helping him go in deep. I clawed my fingernails on his back, probably leaving marks._

 _"OH, SERENA, BABY," he moaned in my ear. "YOU'RE SO DEEP!"_

 _But I wanted more from him. I want him to fuck me until my legs give out._

 _"FUCK ME, ASH KETCHUM!" I yelled. "FUCK ME HARDER! AHHHHHH! DON'T...HOLD...BACK!_

 _With one final thrust, I could feel something cold and sticky going side of me. Ash had just cum. But he wasn't the only one. As I came too, I let out of his body and felt my body fall back until it hit something hard...and I could tell it wasn't the bed._

"OW" I yelled. "Boy, that hurts."

I shot my eyes wide open and I find myself on the floor. How did I even end up on the floor? I even noticed how wet I was down here. I quickly got on my feet and looked up on my bed. I can see two of my partners Panchum and Eevee, but no sign of Ash. It didn't take me long to find out it was just another dream.

"Oh no." I laid my head down on the bed. "Not again."

I couldn't help but let tears come out of my eyes. I soon noticed that someone was tapping on top of my head. I look up and see Panchum.

"Pan? **Serena, are you crying?"**

I quickly wipe my eyes and plant a fake smile on my face. "Oh good morning, Panchum. You too, Eevee. You both slept well last night?" They could tell something was bothering me. My other pokemon Pyroar, Braixen and my latest capture Starly were also awake. "I'm fine you guys."

"Braxien Brax? **Serena, are you sure that you're okay?"**

"Don't worry about me everyone." I got up and walk in my bathroom. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Once I get out, I'll fix you guys some breakfast. Okay?"

All my Pokemon nod. As I close the bathroom door up, I couldn't help but let more tears come out of my eyes. Tears was still dripping down my face even while I was showering. No, I'm not going through this again. Today will be the day that I will tell Ash Ketchum my true feelings.

First of all, I'm Serena from Vaniville Town of the Kalos Region. I first met Ash when I was attending Professor Oak's Pokemon Summer Camp when I was a little girl in Pallet Town. I didn't even wanted to go to camp, but my mom convince me to go, believing that I'll "have a good time, make new friends and learn about Pokemon." The first couple of days was horrible. I didn't make any friends or learn anything about Pokemon. The only thing I did while at camp was catch a cold. It wasn't until the third day that changed my life forever.

Professor Oak had separated us into groups and took us to the forest to learn more about Pokemon. While I was walking, I lost one of my shoes so I turned back from my group, just long enough to find my shoe. But when I turned around, everyone was gone.

"Where is everybody?" I asked. "Where did you all go?"

I later heard a wrestling noise in the bushes, which startled me enough to fall and hurt myself. Jumping out the bushes was a Poliwag.

"I knew I didn't want to come to camp. I knew it. MOMMY!"

Wrestling started coming from the bushes again. I didn't know what to expect. One thing I did remember was what Professor Oak said to always stay together and watch out for wild Beedrill. I was hoping that was not the case right now.

"Poliwag?" Wait. That doesn't sound like a Beedrill. But I was too scared to even noticed. "Hey, are you alright?" My eyes open and see a young boy my age. What's he doing here and not his group? "Hi, I'm Ash," he told me. "What's your name? What's wrong?"

"I hurt my leg," I finally answered.

"Hey don't worry." Ash took out a handkerchief from his pocket. "This should make it feel better." Ash started wrapping it around my bruised leg. "There you go."

But I still couldn't stand up. "Now, watch this. Feel better, feel better right away."

But I was still in pain. "It's no use. I can't stand up."

"Don't give up until it's over." The boy later stick his hand out, wanting to help me stand up. I hesitated at first, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my feet. I was so speechless. He pulled me so hard I ending up falling in his arms into some kind of hug, or at least that was in my mind.

"See? You stood up. Anyway, I think camp is this way. Come on."

He then guided me out of the forest. Both of our hands were still connected. Ever since then me and Ash became best friends. Sadly after the last day of camp, we haven't see each other again. But I did take home the same handkerchief Ash used for my leg. It was an amazing reminder of the first time I ever met him. I cried myself to sleep that night on the thought that I will never see him again. But I was wrong.

I saw Ash again when I was 10 when I saw the news on how he saved Garchomp at Lumiose City. So that's when I started my journey. I later caught up with him and help him on his journey to compete in the Kalos League. During that time, I learned a lot more about the boy I had a crush on. Sure, he was...predictable and I'll admit a little immature, but what I admire him the most was his love and faith he has in his Pokemon, his determination and his never-giving-up spirit. My feelings for him was no longer a baby crush. It turned into love.

After his journey, both of us had to say goodbye to one another. But we did promised each other to always stay in contact with each other and to meet again one day. So throughout the years, we often talked on the phone, video chat and e-mail one another. In addition, we would get together to see how we were doing. But all those times I failed to tell Ash how I feel. I even had dreams about me and him, but when I turn 16, my dreams turned into X-Rated.

I had dreams of Ash and I having sex up and down my house, his or any public places like in restaurants, hotels or even at park benches. And it would end with Ash finishing me off, which is how I wake up with my underwear so wet like this morning. I even watch some porno videos involving a man with black hair like Ash's and a woman with honey-colored hair like mine. But today will finally be the day I tell Ash my feelings. But what if he doesn't return my feelings? What if this is just a sign for us to be no more than good friends?

"Don't give up 'til it's over."

That's right. I won't know if I don't at least try. I turned off the shower and walk out wrapping myself up with my white bathrobe. I got out of the bathroom and went straight into my closet. I searched through the many clothes that was hanging before me, trying to figure out what to wear. If I'm going to do this, I'm gonna look presentable. But I stopped for a second and come up with a plan. Ash was coming over here to help me finish moving. I know what to do. Look out, Ash cause I've got something special just for you.

...

I walked back in the house after feeding my Rhyhorn breakfast. My body started shaking like crazy after getting a text message from Ash saying he's not to far from me. I had to put my plan in action and fast. So with little time, I had to figure out my strategy to seduce Ash. I know he's not much of a romantic person. But a whole lot of girls would literally throw themselves on him, yet ash won't even give many of them the time of day. I just really hope I pull this off. I can't take a heartbreak.

I see a blue Nissan GT-R pulled up to my driveway. It's Ash. He's here. With no time to think, I headed to the A/C unit down the hall and put the heat to 80° degrees. I'll explain later. I tossed myself on the sofa and grabbed the TV remote. I crossed my legs in a sexy manner and rest my arm on the arm of the sofa.I started flicking channels like I'm bored out of my mind. I hear a knock on my door. My body starts shaking.

"Yeah come in."

The front door opens and here comes Ash walking in with pikachu on his shoulder...like always.

"Hey Serena," he said.

"Oh." I give out a fake yawn and stretch my body as if I was tired. "Morning, Ash."

Pikachu jumps off of Ash and ran up to my Pokemon. "So you're ready to finish up the house?"

"Uh-Huh. Let's do it now and get it over and done with." So throughout the day, Ash and I just hang around my house and help me finish moving in. We organized every corner of the house. I bought this house three days after my 18th birthday, which was over a month ago. I planned a late birthday party for myself with all my friends and family, and that was the very first time Ash saw the place. Now I know what you thinking. How can somebody who moved into a house for over a month and still hasn't finished moving in? Besides being a Pokemon performer, I'm also a model. I've been to multiple cover shoots, traveling to perform in showcases, and to top it all off, I'm about to open up my own store for my clothing line. So I usually come home pretty tired.

My house is a spacious 4-bedroom, 3-bath house that sits on 4-acres of land with almost 6,000 square feet. Yeah, it's that big. But what I like most about my house is that it's private and quiet. This house is worth every penny I spent for it. Anyway the last place we haven't finished was my bedroom. Thank God that we're almost finished cause it's starting to get hot in here (wink).

"Whoa, your bedroom is huge Serena," Ash commented.

"It's not that big," I responded. I brought in a huge box that has fragile on top of it and it's killing me. "Can you please come help me?"

"Don't worry. I got it." He sat the box down next to my bed. "You're okay?"

"It's just so hot. I'm going to take this off." I started taking off the little white shirt I had on, exposing the two-tone bra I had underneath it. Ash's face is all I needed to show me that my plan is working. I turned the heat so our bodies will be sweaty, giving us a reason to take our clothes off.

"Whoa," ash said under his breath, as if I couldn't hear him. I was shrieking on the inside, but I was still playing it cool on the outside.

"If you want, you can take your clothes off too."

"Oh. Well, I am getting sweaty myself." I tried to distract myself by setting some family pictures of mine on the table beside my bed, but...woooooo. it's really getting hot now. His arms so toned as if they were as granite as my kitchen countertops. I just licked my lips with so much lust. So glad he was wearing a tank top underneath that blue jacket. I'm trying so hard to play it cool, but a voice in my head was telling me to jump all over this man.

"You...uhh...work out?"

"Hehe. Not really. Besides doing pull-ups. So, uhh, where do you want this box?"

"Oh, those are all the outfits I wore in my showcases." Not looking where I was going, I stumble apond another box.

"SERENA!" Ash trying to catch me but we both ending up on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm all-" I felt a hand squeezing my left breast and something poking my stomach. I know ash mean no harm, I still gasped. "-good." It wasn't long for Ash to realized this. He flustered and quickly let go. It was obviously he was apologetic, thinking i would be mad at him.

"I'm so sorry," he stated. "I wasn't trying to-"

"No, it's fine. I know you didn't mean it." I got up and look down to see what was poking me and noticed a huge bolt in his pants. So that was poking me. Wait, did I made him pop a boner? We glared in each other's eyes and slowly, we grew closer and closer until our lips were locked and pulling away after 10 seconds. Wait, what just happen? I covered my mouth. Wow, that was...

"I...ummm...didn't...you know..."

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him for another kiss. But this kiss was by far different from the last one. It was much longer and more meaningful. I could feel Ash's hands massaging my back as he pulled my body even closer to his. He kissed me so deep and grip me tighter, not wanting to let me go. As if I was planning on letting go. The only time we pulled away was to breathe and each kiss was longer than the last. But I didn't want to just kiss. I wanna neck, lick, bite, I want it all.

 **WARNING! LEMON STARTS RIGHT HERE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

After taking another breathing break, we lip-lock once more. My tongue started licking Ash's lips. His sweet, buttery lips. I just kept tickling his lips until they pulled away and my tongue went in his mouth. Both his tongue and my tongue started fighting for control as we take turns evading one another's mouths. But after five minutes, we had to pull apart for air again.

I started roaming my hands all over his chest, but the stupid tank-top is in the way. So I ripped it off his manly body until his chest is exposed right in front of my face. It was like man candy and the tank-top was the annoying wrapper that is always covering up the goods. With one push, Ash's back hit the floor and I starting licking and biting his upper body. His grunts and moans hints that I'm doing a good job. But I'm still not satisfied. I wanted more.

I licked my way back up until our lips connected again. But for a short time, Ash pulled away and traced his lips around my left ear and started nibbling on it. Boy it tickles.

"Ash," I giggled. "That tickles. Stop."

He let go and started licking down on my breasts. He kissed, licked and bite on the exposed skin.

"Oh Ash," I moaned. I pulled him for another kiss. During that time, Ash reached behind me and undid my bra strap. I felt this and let my arms down so my bra could slide off my arms, letting my titties out in the open.

"Serena, your breasts," he said.

"What? Do they look horrible?" My tits are only a C-size cup. I covered them up with my arms, thinking they're not big enough to pleased him. A pair of hands grab both my shoulders. I look up so both our eyes could meet.

"No. Don't even think like that about yourself and don't changed yourself. They're beautiful, just like you." My eyes started running water. That was the most beautiful thing anyone had said to me. He leaned his head forward and planted a kiss on my forehead. I let my arms rest, giving Ash an uncensored sight of my breasts again. His hands left my shoulders and grab one or the other, causing me to shiver.

"Does that feel good?" Ash asked me. I whimper as he started massaging them. But I did managed to give him a nod. I never knew Being teased like this would be so rewarding. He seem to be enjoying this more than I am just by the way he was giggling and smiling. He lean his head forward and licked the left nipple before sucking the little bud like a starving baby and twisting the other one.

"AHHH!" I screamed.

I threw my head back a little and let naughty moans escape my mouth. My body is so hot right now.

"Ash...please..." he changed positions. Now he was sucking on the right nipple and twisting the left one. I soon feel the same bolt in his jeans poking me again, but this time, it was much bigger than before. I got a whole of his belt and unbuckled it before turning my attention to unzip his pants. This must stopped him from sucking my nipple.

"Wait, Serena."

"Why'd you stop sucking my tits?"

"I just don't want you thinking that I'm forcing you to do something you don't feel comfortable with."

"It's okay. You didn't force me to do anything. I've been wanting for a very long time." I pulled his jeans off his body and see the huge figure in his boxers. It's much longer without the pants. I grabbed the boxers and let out a breath of fresh air. Here goes nothing. With one yank, I pulled down his boxers. My jaw dropped at the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

"It's...so...big." I'm probably looking at at least seven inches of delicious man meat.

"Come on. It's not that big."

I grab it with my right hand, earning me a moan from him. It was so hard, yet so soft. I didn't know what to do except stroke up and down. More moans was coming from Ash. I must be good at this.

"S-Serena."

"Yes, baby."

"Please...don't stop. Keep going."

"Actually I've got plans for this manhood right here." I lean down and took the long rod in my mouth. The feeling and the taste was so exotic. My head began bobbing up and down, taking so much in my mouth. "Does it feels good?" I asked.

"It feels amazing."

I was happy to hear this. So I kept on sucking, and this time, with more passion and sometimes take the rod out of my mouth so I could lick around it or suck on the tip of his dick.

"Uhhh...Serena, I'm gonna come," he warned me. But I just continued sucking, even going faster. My eyes shot up the moment something started shooting inside of my mouth. I tried to handle myself, but I ending up spitting it out and all over Ash. It was so salty and creamy, but a lot had came out than I thought it would and better spitting it out than throwing up.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah. That was just...awesome." I giggled.

"Okay, you had your fun. Now it's my turn." Without warning, I found myself on the ground this time and Ash was on top. The blue skirt I had on was pulled all the way down to my feet, leaving my pink panties exposed. "Hmmm. I wonder what's underneath here," he jokingly said. My panties was pulled to the side, exposing my lower lips. "Ooooooooh. Your pussy looks so pink and soft."

"Does it look good?" I asked.

"I'm just wondering how it taste." I wasn't prepared when his tongue invaded my lower lips. That one lick was enough to put me on edge. I gasped and let out a scream. I spread my legs so he could get in a big deeper. His arms wrap around either leg and I felt both index fingers from both hands pulled my hairless womanhood open so his tongue could have a good entrance.

I tried to hold back my moans, but his tongue felt too damn good. My right hand pushes Ash's head down, wanting him to keep going. As time flies, the licking went to maximum speed.

"OH, ARCEUS," I screamed. Without warning, Ash added a finger inside my pussy. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my screaming became unbearable as his finger was drilling in and out, but that didn't stop his tongue. My body must be really enjoying this. I felt like something is building up inside me and its ready to come out. I never felt this before and frankly, it feels wonderful.

Without warning again, a second finger invaded my lips. "ASH, I CAN'T...I'M GONNA COME!" I yelled. But his fingers just kept pumping and seems to be set on overdrive. My hips buckled, I shot my body up and yelled out a bloody whimper as my body climaxed. I feel some kind of liquid pouring out of me. But I was too tired to even noticed and I was more focus on catching my breath.

"That was amazing," Ash giggled in my ear. I see the two fingers that penetrated me in front of my face and both of them are covered in my juices. "You see how wet you got?" He then take the two fingers and put them in his mouth, scraping up every last drop. Was this really happening? The man I'm madly in love with was eating my pussy and tasting me?

"Now that's how you give head."

"I'll make a note about that the next time."

Ash pulled me for another kiss. This one was weird because I can taste my own juices in his lips. It was so soft and creamy. But I really shouldn't talk since Ash had probably tasted his own cum when I kissed him after giving him some head. The next thing I know, he got up off of me and walked over to his clothes.

"That's it?" I asked. He's done? No, it can't be. He's not finished, is he? But no answer. "Ash, we're not finished, are we?"

"Relax." Ash pulled something out of his pocket. It was square shape and was purple. "I just needed to get this."

"What's that for?"

"Let's just say..." Ash got back on top of me. "...it's for the main course." Main course? He opened the plastic thing up with his teeth and took our something small, round, yellow and it looks like an unblown balloon. I watched Ash as he slid it on his still hard dick until it covered every inch. He lean down until the tip was touching my lower entrance. I'm so excited. In a few moments, I finally get to have my virginity taken away by Ash. No dreams, fantasies or any masturbating don't have anything compared to the level of excitement I have right now.

Ash look at me so he don't see no second thoughts or doubt. I gave him a nod and a smile. But it seems ash was still not convince. He knows I was still a virgin at this moment.

"Serena, are you sure you want me?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, are you sure you want me to be your first?" I grabbed his head and pulled him for another kiss. We made it too far to call it quits now.

"Yes, I do. Please, Ash. Make Me Yours."

He nodded. "Okay. But just to warn you, it's gonna hurt at first. So if it's too much, just let me know."

"I'll be fine. Just do it already."

Ash's dick slowly worked its way inside me. Not even an inch in, I started whimpering. I can already feel the pain. But I couldn't let that stop me now. I just nod for Ash to keep going. He pushed himself in me again. I bit my lower lip so I could hold my screams, but it wasn't working. The far he was going, he more it was hurting. So this what Ash was warning me about. He look in my face to see if I still want to continue.

"Keep going. I can handle it."

I feel like I was going to split in two. With one final push, his entire dick was inside me. I screamed with all my might. More tears came out of my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

"You sure you want to keep going?"

I didn't answer at first. But managed to say yes. Ash's hips began moving back and forth and back and forth. Each time my screams was louder than the last. Ash's thrusts is so deep and...so...magical. but after a while, the pain went away, just like Ash said it would. I wrapped my legs around his waist so he would thrust in deeper. I digged my fingernails on his back and my screams turned into moans.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked me.

"No," I answered through my moans. "Your cock feels so good. OHHH. HARDER, ASH. I WANT YOU BAD!"

His thrusts went into overdrive. My nails dig deep, I might have torn some skin and my moans got louder. Both of us was at our limits. We were trying to hold out, but it was easy said than done.

"Serena...Oh man...I can't...I'm GONNA...AHHHHHH!"

Our bodies finally gave out. I feel his manhood spraying his thick senem inside and filling up the condom. I scream to the top of my lungs as my body came as well. While both of us was recovering, ash fell on top of me. We was covered from head to toe in our own sweat, our breathing was rapid and our hair was messy and askew.

"I lost all feeling in my legs," I said.

"So how was your first time?"

I laughed. "It was even better than I hope it would. Ash, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything."

"Remember the first time you and I met? Back at summer camp?"

"Yeah?"

"See ever since then, I've...well...I...uhh..." Ash kissed me once again.

"I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah. But, I didn't say anything because I didn't think you feel the same way."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. I guest it's because our personalities and goals are so different. I didn't someone like you was interested in someone like me."

"Oh Ash. I've always love you ever since we was little."

"Really? No joke?"

I nod in agreement. "So where do we stand here? Are we a couple?"

"Do you want to be a couple?" We kissed again and embraced. I looked down to see a familiar figure poking me again.

"Uh-oh? Someone must be ready for another round," I giggled.

 _ **I did 11 pages on this chapter. Now I know they're maybe some grammar problems and issues with the wording. It's mainly because I've started writing my chapters on my kindle tablet and with this free office app. So be forgive me for that and hopefully I'll make it up on the next chapter.**_

 _ **-MisterLooneyTune**_


	2. Chapter 2

Feelings

Chapter 2

I just had the most craziest dream last night about me and Serena. She had called me over at her new house saying she needs help finish moving in, but to really seduced me, which I didn't seem to mind. We ending up spending the entire day having sex, only stopping for food, bathroom breaks and caring our Pokemon. The last time before I feel asleep, I called my mom back in Pallet Town to let her know that I'm spending the night with Serena. My mom is really cool, letting me go out on my own, persuading my dreams and helping me maintain my reputation as one of the six youngest Pokemon masters.

But deep down, I know that she wishes I stay home with her. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. When I go back home from a journey, I usually stay home for a little while and I'm out on a new journey. But like I said before, last night was just a dream. A dream that looks and feels so real. My naked body is still dripping in sweat. Wait, I'm naked?

I sat up and me waking up naked isn't the only thing I've noticed. The smell of lilacs was in the air, the bed I was asleep in is so soft and big as if it was a Queen size bed like my mom's and...there's someone else in the bed! I lift up the bedsheets and see it was a female underneath and like me, is also naked. My eyes shot up wide open when I noticed that it was Serena.

Holy shit. Yesterday wasn't a dream. Serena really do love me and we spent the entire day just having love at her house. My face slowly broke into a smile. I was so happy that I thought my face is gonna crack. I knew a lot of guys all wanted Serena to be their girlfriend and many of them also wanted to tap that cute, bubble butt of hers, especially our good friend Tierno. The fact that she chose me of all the others really means something.

Today is also the start of our relationship and I'm going to start it off the right way. It was only seven in the morning, still early. My stomach started rumbling, and Serena did say I could help myself to anything in her house. I almost didn't want to leave the bed. She's so cute when she's sound asleep. I traced a finger down her exposed skin, wanting to see if I get some kind of reaction and I did.

"Oh, Ash," she moaned in her sleep.

I chuckled. There's no doubt that she's thinking about me in her sleep. But as much as I love to teased her, my stomach just won't stop rumbling. I kissed her forehead and slowly got up to get some food.

"Ash, you feel so good," I hear Serena moaned again. "I love you so much. Don't ever let me go."

The state that she's in is really testing my patients. Right now she's on her side, the bedsheets are no longer covering her naked body and her right hand is rubbing her pussy. I feel myself getting harder just seeing her like this. You know what? My stomach will have to wait. I'm hard and I can tell Serena is in need for some dick and lucky for her, I'm the guy who's going to give it to her.

I got back on the bed and started kissing the back of her neck. Her body started shaking and moans escape out of her mouth. That was a clear sign that I was doing good. That inspired me to turn the heat up. No, _way_ up. My hands began roaming all over her body until they grabbed a whole of her breasts and was now cupping them. I licked the back of her neck after leaving a few bite marks. Moans started getting louder and louder. It's amazing how she's still sleep with all this going on...or at least I thought she was.

"Ash, please." She turned her head so her eyes can see me.

"I thought you were sleep."

"I was. Talk about a wake-up call." Her moans was getting uneven. I think it's because my harden manhood is rubbing the outside of her womanhood. I had my right hand lifting her left leg for good, easy access. "Ash, I'll go crazy."

"You want me?"

"Yes."

"Then say that you're mine and nobody can love you like I do." I growled like an angry -. I twist one of her nipples and licked on her smooth neck while continuing to rub my length on the outside of that beautiful pussy of hers. I'm all hers and she's all mine and I want her to know that nobody will love her like I do. "AHH, I'M YOURS AND NOBODY CAN LOVE YOU LIKE I DO," she almost screamed. "Please, Ash. Give it to me now. I need you to take me out."

I had to laughed. This girl is dedicated and determined. Who am I to deny a woman's needs? I turned her body so she was flat on her back. I paused for a second to admire the naked lady underneath me. Wow, she looks so sexy.

"Ash, you're taking too long."

She's getting impatient. The tone in her voice was strict. I lined myself up and got ready for action until I forgot something important.

"Ahhh, I forgot. I need a condom." But before I got up, Serena's legs wrapped around my waist, preventing me off of her. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Serena, I need to put a condom on. We're too young to be parents."

"Relax. I'm on birth control. It's fine."

"Okay, but are you sure about this?" She giggled at my expression and pulled me down for another kiss. She pulled away and nod in agreement. "I've been dreaming about this too damn long to pass this up. I want this."

I kissed her one last time before entering her. It was still the same as wearing a condom. But this time, there was nothing wrapping around my length expect Serena's lower lips. Serena moaned after I was completely inside her. My hips started moving on their own. The young lady under me continued to moan for each thrust, even wrapped her arms around my back and clawing it with her fingertips. I take it that I was doing a good job. The feeling of me inside her body felt so good. It was smooth, yet so wet and warm, but it's the fact that it was Serena who I'm making love to.

I knew that a girl's virginity is very important to her and that there were dozens of guys who all wanted to be Serena's first. But Serena chose me out of all those guys. Not just because we grew up knowing one another, but it's that Serena trust me with her body and she didn't want it in any other way. I know she must have went through a lot of pain, but she did it so our bodies could be one.

I increased my speed and Serena clawed her nails even deeper on my back. My body was dripping in sweat and it started falling on top of hers. I surprised Serena with another kiss. Both our tongues were soon fighting and battling for power over the other. Neither one of us was ready to give in. I could feel something building up inside me and its ready to be released and I know I'm not the only one. Serena's inner walls started tightening around my member. Both of us were so close for released.

"AHHHHH, ASH! I CAN'T..." Without any heads up, Serena pushed me off her with the little strength she had left and rolled me until I was flat on my back. I was confused. I didn't know what was wrong, but I did noticed that her face was squinted up like she ate something sour. I must had hurt her or did something wrong. I was so guilt written that I didn't even noticed that she must have saw my facial expression and kissed me.

"I'm not hurt," she responded. With her hands on my bare chest, she climbed up on top of me and lined herself up before slamming her hips down. Serena yelp once I stretched her inner walls apart. "Your cock is so hard." Serena lifted herself up and slammed back down and continued this process, letting out naughty pants and moans from her mouth.

"I love you so much," I panted. Serena's face grew her face again until our noses were touching while at the same time, her hips continue moving.

"I love you too, Ash Ketchum." But our tongues resume their battle as Serena's movement grew dangerously fast. Not even a few minutes and we were both are on the verge of climax. Serena sank down one last time and she came hard. Her inner walls squeezed my member, which made me spill my essence inside her a second after she did.

Serena collapsed forward, landing on top of my chest. Not even our own pokemon was on our mine as we both lay there, trying to recover. Our breathing was so uneven, our hair was askew and of course, our naked bodies are doused in sweat. It's now five minutes til eight. Still pretty early. holding each other as if we were scared to let go. We would even fall asleep if my aching stomach was rumbling.

"Sounds to be someone must be hungry," Serena commented.

My face got hot as it was getting red. "Yeah," I giggled.

Serena giggled too. "You want me to cook you something?"

"You do that?"

"Mmm-Hmmm. My mom show me how to cook. I can cook you anything you want. Just for you."

"Wow. Thanks, Serena." She nod and got off the bed. But the moment her legs hit the ground, her entire body collapsed and she fell down on all fours. "Serena." I jumped out of bed and turned to my girlfriend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered. "My legs feel like jelly thanks to you." Eventually she managed to get her strength back and got up. I figured that I would end up saying all night, which is why I had brought a few extra pair of clothes that are in the trunk of my car. Before I take a shower, I'll run out to the car and go get 'em.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Serena asked me as she was putting her pajamas on.

"I don't know. Surprise me."

"Come on. Let's go to the kitchen." As we were walking down the hall, we stop by at one of the bedrooms that Serena had for her Pokemon. We slowly open the door just in case if everybody was still sleeping. Pikachu usually sleeps besides me, but yesterday I asked him was it okay if he slept with the others. He was surprised at first, but I guess he knew why I asked him that. Professor Oak did said how Pokemon can sense romance from their trainer by facial expressions. Tha must explain how pikachu and my Talonflame (back when it was a Fletchling) went up to Bonnie and Clemont when Serena asked me do I remember her that day I was training for my rematch with Viola.

After which, we were eating the kitchen, eating breakfast. Next to mom, my good friends Brock and Clemont, Serena is an amazing cook. She went over the top on this. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, oatmeal, when I told her to surprised me, I didn't mean it like this. But who am I to judge? I eat a ton of food anyway.

"Oh man," I said. "My stomach. That was so good."

"I'm glad you like it. Sounds to me it was worth the effort."

"O it's worth it all right." I heard a small giggle escape her mouth. "So what plans you have for us today?"

Before she could answer, all our Pokemon walk over where we are. A lot of their stomachs were rumbling. "Everyone hungry?" Serena asked. This earn her a nod from everyone. "Well, not anymore." She pulls out two gigantic bowls of Pokemon food, enough to feed everyone. "Ta-da. Eat as much as you want. Anyway, what was you saying, Ash?"

"What are we doing today?"

"Well, I actually have to back to Lumiose City to talk about my store."

"Oh."

"But if you want, you can come with me. Shauna is gonna be there too."

"Sure. I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Awesome. Hey Ash."

"Yeah?"

"You know, Bonnie told me about this new restaurant that just opened up in Lumiose City that is amazing."

"Really?"

"Mmm-Hmmm. So if you want, you and I could go there and check it out for lunch."

"So are you asking me out on a date?"

I see Serena's face turning red. "Well...," she flustered. "...I mean...I didn't..." So I pulled her into another kiss.

"It's a date."


	3. Chapter 3

Feelings

Chapter 3

Today I'm at Lumiose City to meet up with my party planner name Leslie to talk about my store's grand opening. Its located at the city's new Lumiose Squares Mall that just opened up. It will be the first store for my SP clothing line and I want this grand opening to be big. I've talked to my good friend Shauna about the store and she agreed to be one of my models, as well as Bonnie. I'm so excited. But there's one thing that's currently in the way.

"Oh man. Where could Leslie be?" I asked. Leslie is over 30 minutes late. It's twenty minutes pass noon and the grand opening isn't until tonight at eight. It may sound like a lot of time, but it's not as easy as it sounds like planning a little kid's birthday party. We have shippings of clothes coming in, food that needs to be ordered, plan the runway, lighting, sound system and that's not all. And we're wasting time waiting around for Leslie's ass.

"Isn't the grand opening tonight?"

"Yeah it is. Where could Leslie be?" I tried calling her five times already. But her phone went straight to voicemail like before.

"Serena." I turned around and see my friend Shauna and her Ivysaur running and waving at me.

"Shauna." She finally reached me and pull me into a hug and I hugged her back. "You made it. So good to see you," I said.

"Good to see you too."

Shauna is my best friend next to Ash and Bonnie. She's like three or four feet shorter than I am with brown hair is long and wrap in a long ponytail that's flat on her back and small c-sized breasts. Like me, she's very fashionable, but today, she's wearing clothes from my SP line, which includes a dark red shirt, black skirt with yellow and white designs, a pair of denim shorts and pink heels. I can see that she's also wearing her new reading glasses. Wow, they look so stylish on her.

Our history goes way back when we were both on our first journey. We met at Professor Sycamore's Pokemon Summer camp. She first knew me after seeing my first Pokevision video and she's been a fan ever since and we immediately hit it off. Since summer camp, we became sisters. We hang out, go out to eat together, go on shopping sprees, talk about guys, make Pokevision videos, Poke Puffs, shit we're both performers who want to be the next Kalos Queen. Somehow that didn't got into the way of our friendship.

"Hey, What kind of perfume are you wearing?" Shauna asked me as she started smelling me. All over my body to be exact. I stand there looking around making sure no one is watching this awkward moment.

"Uhh, Shauna?"

"Unless...that's cologne on you."

Taking a good whiff of my clothes, I can smell cologne too. Ash's cologne. My face got hot. "That is cologne."

"Why are you wearing cologne?"

Before I could answer, ash stepped out of the store after seeing Shauna. "Hey Shauna," he said to her.

"Huh? Oh, hey Ash. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to support my girl." My face got even more hotter after he just said that. I look at Shauna's face and see a smirk.

"Your girl?" You don't know how I wish Ash didn't say that. He walked up to me and wrap his left arm around me. But no need to hide it now.

"Yeah, I told him how I felt about him yesterday."

Shauna squealed so loud I swear I thought it went throughout the section of the mall we was on. Some of the shoppers even turn their heads around. "You two are finally a couple. Amazing."

Ash seemed to be enjoying this, well kind of. He was chuckling softly and was scratching his cheek. I quickly leap up at the brunette and covered her mouth.

"Will you stop?" I hissed. "Hey, Ash. Could you give us a minute?" Ash didn't hesitated to answer and walked back to My still empty store, along with Ivysaur. I groan with so much embarrassment.

"Ok, I want all the details so start talking." Shauna sat next to a bench that was just ten feet away from us. See, this is why I didn't want to tell her my relationship with Ash like this. Ever since she lost her virginity to Trevor, all Shauna wanted to talk about is sex. She will be on me every day if I don't tell her. So what choice do I have? I sat right next to her and told her everything. Ash helping me finishing moving, me seducing him, having sex all day and him giving me a little "wake up call" this morning. The only thing I left out was his seven inch manhood and how he can cum at least three times with just one take. If Shauna find out about that, she would be on me with complete jealousy.

Shauna had tiny pink blush marks on her face, while my face was completely red. She giggled, enjoying our conversation. "Wow. He must be doing a good job for you to smell like him. How was it?"

"Well, it did hurt for the first few minutes...," I started off as my face got even more red. "...but after a while, it felt so good. I almost didn't want it to end." My face grew dangerously red and my body grew weak like last night and again this morning.

"Hey Serena," Ash called out. "Can you show me where the bathrooms are?"

"Oh there just right down the hall," I told him.

"Actually I wanted you to show me." I froze up once something started moving inside my pussy. I quickly covered my mouth to prevent any moans from escaping my mouth and crossed one of my legs over the other. Before we left the house, Ash made me wear a tiny egg vibrator and kept the remote in his pocket. He couldn't have the pick the worst possible moment to torture me. In a heavily public place filled with people, where anyone can see me.

"You okay, Serena?" He asked me. "Your face looks swollen." I see a worried expression on his face, but I know it's hiding an evil little smirk.

"Serena, are you feeling alright?" Shauna asked me. All I did was nod. Eventually I took my hand down from my mouth. I smiled and giggled thinking everything's okay. "Don't worry. I'm fine," I told my friend and my evil boyfriend before trying to stand up. "I'm sure it's just..." My feet gave out once that vibrator went into overdrive. I didn't even care that people were watching or not.

I let squeals come out of my mouth, sweat was pouring out of my skin and my hair fell forward until it covered every inch of my face. At least this way no one can see me. I try to keep myself from cumming by holding down my dress. But it wasn't easy. This vibrator was drilling inside me and...well, let me put it like this. It's like getting shocked by lightning and I was on the verge of wetting myself.

During this torture, I noticed Shauna' s legs right before they kneeled right beside me. "Serena!"

"Serena!" I heard Ash's voice calling out to me. He may sound concern, but don't forget who is causing all this. "Serena, are you alright?" God knows how much I wanna curse him out. I managed to get back on my feet and whip my hair back. I was still dripping in sweat and took a few deep breaths before opening up my mouth.

"I just have to use the bathroom myself." Okay. It wasn't the best excuse. But thankfully, it was enough to finally have Ash turn off the vibrator. I sign with so much relieved as I breath so heavily. I even had the time to noticed something coming down my legs. Wow, this very embarrassing.

"Serena, Are you sure?" Ash asked, still playing that little act of his. I nod in agreement and he responded with a nice, soft peck on my cheek before moving his mouth towards my left ear. "But don't think I'm going easy on you," he whispered. "I got plans for you." My body shivered with fear. I am so scared. What "plans" does he have for me?

"What was that?" Shauna asked.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," I answered.

"Nothing? Serena, you just got on your knees, moaning like you're in pain and you're sweating."

"Like I said before. I have to use the bathroom. It's probably just an upset stomach." I feel bad lying to Shauna. But she don't need to be nosy about my sex life. I'm not on her tail about her Trevor's affairs. Thanks to those two ameteurs, I have to buy a new bed for the guest room since they broke the other one with all their jumping.

"But..."

"Something is dripping down on my legs," I finally yelled out. I didn't know how loud I was until I noticed the two guys looking at me with a male Meowstic and a Umbreon with them. That was until Ash made them to leave.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"That's alright, Shauna," I said. "I know you were just being a friend. Can you look out for Leslie for me?"

"No problem."

"If she comes, tell her I'm in th bathroom. Here are the keys to the store."

"I can handle it."

"Thanks, Shauna."

...

The walk to the bathroom was hot. I couldn't help but keep turning Serena's vibrator on and off over and over again. We was also walking arm and arm, so whenever I turned it on, she would squeeze my arm as tight as she can. But it's just the first setting, Serena. Damn.

"Ash, stop teasing me," she would say. Like that's gonna do anything. She would even beg me not to turn on her vibrator. But obviously I didn't listen. I want her to be as horny as I am. Just a glare at her make me so hard and my manhood would try to stick out of my pants, asking for some pleasure.

"Please Ash," she whined in my ear. "My pussy is on fire."

"That's the point," I fired back. We made it to the hallway where the bathrooms are. I stopped the vibrator so Serena could take the time to pull herself together, get some water and catch her breath. I told her I'll be in the family restroom and I'll be ready.

Th moment Serena came inside, I quickly pulled her for a kiss with my dick sticking out of my pants. She saw this and started jerking me off. I guess this is her way of getting back at me for making her so wet. But all that did is just make me want her even more. I moaned at her hand job and kiss her more with both our tongues wrestling for dominance.

The need for air was too much and we pulled away from each other. My hands roam over her body before stopping at her chest. I pull down the front of her dress until her gorgeous breasts was out in the opening. I paused for a minute just to admire how amazing they look and the many things I wanna do to them. I didn't noticed it at first, but they are as big as May's. We kissed once more before my lips traced down her neck, sucking on her exposed skin.

"Oh, Ash," Serena would moaned, speeding up the hand job.

After one last kiss, Serena got down on her knees and swallow most of my shaft in her mouth. I brushed my hair back as I moaned with so much pleasure. That mouth of hers is almost as big as May's. It's weird because Serena and I had just started dating and I've already gotten to her mouth for only a day while it took me a week to get used to May's. Is it wrong for me to feel some kind of connection with Serena already? Could it be our ever longing history? Whatever it is, I never want this feeling to stop.

Serena increased the speed of her thrusting and swallow almost most of me with that tight throat of hers. Sometimes she would let me go and used her tongue to lick my tip and all around my dick before putting it back in. My orgasm was building up inside me with every second. I wrapped my hands around her head and pump it faster. Serena is very good at pleasing her man nd it's time to give her reward.

Finally my orgasm build up and I shot all my cum inside her mouth. She swallow most of it while some had came out of her mouth. Serena looked at me with a lustful smirk in her face as she seductively licked her lips. Because of this, I came again, but this time, I shot my sticky stuff on her face.

"I love the taste of your cum,"'she giggled. "It's so sticky and so warm."

I couldn't help but laugh myself. "Well I'm glad that you enjoyed it just as much as I did." Serena pushed her hair back some before standing up. She walks over to the sink and lean her body forward. Lifting up the skirt she was wearing and pulling her pink panties to the side, I can. Already tell where she's going with this.

"Please, Ash," she moaned. "I need your huge cock inside me. This vibrator isn't doing shit."

Wow. I couldn't help but laugh. My girl is determined so who am I to ignore a young lady's needs? I took out the egg vibrator and replace it with my two fingers. I hear moans coming from her as her sweet juices spilled out and on my fingers.

"Ash, stop teasing me,"she pleaded as I began to thrust inside her. She gasped as this position allow me to go in very deep. Her legs wrapped around my waist and push me in deeper. Not even yesterday was compared to how far I was inside of her. Her inner walls was grabbing a whole of my dick.

I lean forward and kissed all over her upper body before nibbling all over her neck. Serena's moans turns into groans by this. I pulled out and spun her cute ass over and finishing where I left off. But this time, she's facing me. I wrapped my hands around her waist and she did the same with her legs like before. Her hands pulled my shirt over my head, signaling me to take it off. I did and before long, her hands roam all over my body before slamming my lips into a kiss.

I grope her ass with one hand and hold her tightly with the other. The hand that was on her ass squeezed with all its might. We continue lip locking as the speed of my thrusts increased. I left her lips and traced my kisses back on her neck, softly leaving tiny bite marks on them. This position is a lot comfortable when we're facing each other.

Serena planted more kisses on my neck as my hands roam further down my body. I've decided to return the pleasure and planted kisses on her breasts. I must have didn't noticed she took her shirt off. Her arms wrapped around my head and held me there, like I'm thinking about moving anywhere else. I continue to bounce my girl up and down all over the bathroom.

My orgasm started to build up. I tried to hold back but it was a losing battle. Serena and the naughty noises she makes in my ear, her walls tightening around my length and the slapping noise both our lower bodies make every time they make contact. After another 30 seconds, I couldn't hold it anymore and neither can Serena. We released our orgasms before sliding onto the clean floor as we try to recover. My back was touching the hard, soft floor with a sweaty Pokemon performer on top of me.

I was just about to fall asleep if Serena wasn't planting kisses on my chest. I shivered and noticed my length getting hard. Who knew these tiny pecks will have this much of an affect? Noticing this, Serena giggled.

"Is somebody ready for another round?" She asked me.

"More Than you think," I answered before pulling Serena in for a kiss. After eating each other's mouths for ten seconds, serena's phone rang from inside her skirt pocket.

"I wonder who's calling me," she said. "It's Shauna. I better take this." How I wish she didn't. I'm hard and ready for another round. she just had to pick the worst possible time to take a phone call. "Hey Shauna," she answered.

At least This way I have a good view of Serena's cute bubble butt I love so much, especially that she bent over on the sink. I have so thoughts in my head of the many different ways I wanna do with that ass, not paying any attention about her and Shauna's phone conversation. Just the thought of it makes me get harder. I thought I was came just like that. You know what? I can't wait anymore. I'm about to make my mark on that ass.

"Okay, just show her around the store," she said still on the phone. I quickly use this as an opportunity to make my mark. Thank God she's more focus on the phone and not at the window. "I'll be on my way."

Serena hanged up the phone and before she could get up, I cupped her butt cheeks with my hands, taking her surprise. She gasped as I grope them. She turned looked at me in th mirror.

"Ash, what are you doing?" She asked me as I pulled her cheeks apart.

I look up at her and lined myself up in her backdoor. "You just have a cute ass," I answered. "Now I'm going to put my name on it with my dick."

Serena's eyes were wide. "No, no, no, not my..." before she could finish her sentence, I started thrusting in her behind. But it's not as easy as it sounds. Her butt was so tight I can only fit half of my length in her. I never seen Serena screamed in pain since yesterday. I have heard anal sex does hurt.

I slowed my thrusts to let her adapt, but her pain face is still showing. I pushed in a little deeper as my thrusts speed increase. I grab her waist and pull her body in closer. Serena's screams were turned into moans as she threw her head back. I was all the way in her, pulling back until the tip was only in and pushed back in her. It wasn't long for my orgasm started building up again and after a minute, I shot all my cum in her was. Serena roar to the top of her lungs as she came herself. Her juices spilled out, shooting all over my upper body.

I was so exhausted. I don't think I have any strength left in me no more. I pulled out and fell on the floor. Serena slide her body down on the floor. Both of us was breathing real heavy, I thought we was going to have a heart attack.

"So what did Shauna want?" I asked through my heavy pants.

"Leslie is at the store," Serena answered. "And the first shipping of the clothes are here. We have to go back now."

...

"So there's no way the fashion show can be possible?" Shauna asked Leslie.

"No, I'm afraid not," the planner answered. "We're already over budget as is spending $25,000 more on the store than we wanted to spend. Just adding the fashion show just won't be in the cost."

"Serena is not going to like that."

"Is she here?"

"Yeah. She jus had to use the bathroom. I'll call her." Shauna stepped out of the store to call her best friend. But before the phone could even ring, she sees the honey haired female running towards her with Ash running right beside her. "There you are. I was just going to call you."

"Sorry it took us long," Serena responded. "We had some...business to take care of."

"Yeah I bet you did," Shauna chuckled winking at her best friend. It was obviously to her that their body language said otherwise. Their clothes are all wrinkled, sweat is covering all over them and not to mention they're breathing very heavy than normal. But enough about that. It's time to talk business.

Leslie stepped out the still empty store after seeing her client. "There you are Serena," the planner stated. "I'm so sorry for taking forever."

"You know what? Forget about it," Serena responded. "We only have a few hours to get this store ready, shippings of clothes coming in and the fashion show on the way."

Leslie sure hate to give Serena the bad news about the fashion show. Truth is, they've been planning on this fashion show for weeks now. It was both their idea to have it on the same day as the store's grand opening. "Yeah. About the fashion show."

The store is located on the second floor of the mall, most specifically above the food court which is on the first floor. Speaking of the food court, three familiar faces was at food court eating and spying on Ash and his partner Pikachu. I think we all know who we talking about. But while two of them had their eyes on capturing Pikachu, their female friend had her eye on something else and its showing on the flat screen television.

"Of all the stupid," Jessie almost yelled, watching an interview with Serena along with her Braixen, Panchum and her Leafeon. Serena is being interviewed about her eight long years of being a performer and getting her name in the fashion world. During the interview, they show all the her performances over the years, including the ones from Dendemille Town and Anistar City. (I may have got them confuse, but bare with me."

"I should be the one with all that fame and glory," Jessie added. "Who does that twerpette think she is?"

"Any who," James said changing the subject. "It said here on the twerpette' s tweet, her store's grand opening is tonight."

"And since her and the twerp are childhood friends...," Meowth added. "...I guarantee he'll be there at the grand opening. So we have the perfect opportunity to finally grab Pikachu."

"Not so fast," Jessie said standing up, spending fear in her friends.

"What blew you?"

"I'm going to show that twerpette that I'm the real performer with the eye for fashion," Jessie answered. "We're gonna crash the twerpette's grand opening and show her a thing or two about fashion."

"But what happened to grabbing Pikachu?" James asked. It's no surprised after eight long years, Team Rocket had never been able to catch Ash's Pikachu. Every time they did, they just ending up getting blast off. But that didn't matter when it comes to Jessie and her ego.

"Pikachu can wait another time," she responded. "When I was a performer, I gave the people what they really want. In their eyes, I was beauty times three. The crowd loves me. That foolish twerpette couldn't even hold a sign to magnificent me. The soon you two know that, the sooner the whole world will see."

"I doubt that would be."

 _I'm very sorry I kept everyone waiting. My personal life is basically a mess right now and while I was away, I've been battling depression. But I'm much better now cause it's December, meaning we are just weeks away from Christmas. I'm gonna try to put the next chapter up before Christmas comes, cause after that, I'm not updating until the new year. But just in case if I don't, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

 _-MisterLooneyTune_


	4. Letter to my Tuneheads

_**Feelings**_

 _ **Letter to my Tuneheads**_

 _ **I apologize for not updating Feelings on fan fiction, but I moved it to Wattpad where you can read the rest of the fanfic. And I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner. I came back to let you all know that not only I'm coming back to fan fiction, but I'm also piecing together a Feelings relaunch. Even though the fanfic is still a success on Wattpad, I still made a bunch of mistakes with it from proper grammar, punctuations, tenses, and sentence structure.**_

 _ **I'm not going to discuss to much of it because I'm still piecing it together. Another thing is the relaunch will also be a trilogy. And don't worry, Ash and Serena are still the main characters and the trilogy will contain lemon shots. Just not as much as it is in Feelings. Instead, it will feature more character development between Ash and Serena. The trilogy will contain 90 chapters total (each part is divided to 30 chapters each). Okay, that's enough information right now.**_

 _ **Again, I'm sorry for not updating, but you can read the rest of the fanfic on Wattpad and some other stories I'm working on. I'm coming back to fan fiction with big surprises up ahead. Stay tuned.**_

 _ **-MisterLooneyTune**_


	5. Looney's News

_**Looney News:**_

 _ **To all my tuneheads,**_

 _ **There won't be any new updates until 2018 and that includes "Performing in Another Region." I cannot stand writing all my fanfics on my Amazon tablet anymore, but other than that, I'm stress with the current status in my personal life. I'm ending my fifth semester in college and finals are around the corner once I get off Thanksgiving break, so I can't focus on both exams and my fanfics at the same time. Not to mention I'm already preparing myself for my sixth and final semester in community college. I'm so close to finally graduating and obtaining an associate of arts degree. After which, I'm planning on enrolling in a university to work on a bachelor of arts degree.**_

 _ **While I'm away for the remainder of 2017, I will be working on ideas for future chapters and new fanfics I have already planned. For instance, I'm putting together my first trilogy called "And To Our Own Way" and it will serve as the relaunch to my amourshipping lemon fanfic, "Feelings." As popular as the fanfic was, I will the first to admit that I made some terrible mistakes on the fanfic concerning grammar, tense, punctuation, and the overall storyline. So the trilogy will start the amourshipping lemon project all over from scratch. If you follow me on Twitter, then I've already informed you about my trilogy.**_

 _ **Part 1 is going to be called "A Kalos Reunion" and takes place six years after the final XY episode. Ash will travel back to Kalos and reunites with all of his friends including Serena. During the first part, Ash will learn the true meaning of love when he discovers his feelings for Serena. And Serena still have feelings for Ash, but after spending six years distant from him, she struggles to determine whether or not her growing crush on him is love. I've already finished planning Kalos Reunion, but I'm going back over and change some ideas around. First two chapters will be released either around late January or early February in the new year.**_

 _ **I'm still working on my Serena fanfic, "Performing in Another Region." I already have three chapters out and piecing together the next seven chapters right now as we speak. I'll be highlighting Serena and Namaiki's Hoenn journey still with the former attempting to capture her first Hoenn Pokémon, meeting with Professor Birch, both girls welcoming two male companions name - Cameron and Anthony - to travel with them, and finally both female coordinators competing in their first Pokémon Contest. All within those seven chapters. After that, I'm putting the fanfic on a hiatus so I can take the time to develop more chapters.**_

 _ **Finally, the last Pokémon fanfic I'll be working on is called "The Kalos Generation." I cancelled the first one because I wanted to go back and start over, make some changes to the tense. Everything will remain the same concerning Bonnie, Matthew, Professor Sycamore, John and Ashley, and the two twins that will assist Bonnie and Matthew on their Kalos journey. The fanfic will have to wait for a release until March.**_

 _ **I do apologize for all the delays and all my mistakes, but hopefully at the beginning of next year things will get better and it won't take me forever to published a new chapter. Happy holidays tuneheads and happy new year. See you guys in 2018.**_

 _ **Stay Tuned**_.


End file.
